FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention consists in a metal detector combined in an integrated form with a transponder detector, aimed at the security sector and appropriate for positioning at points of controlled access and in particular at the entrances to places of places such as banks, embassies, military installations, airports and others that must be protected from the entry of armed persons.